


A Crappy Motel Room at Nearly 2:00 AM

by DeutchRemy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutchRemy/pseuds/DeutchRemy
Summary: This little story, set in a crappy motel room at nearly 2:00 AM, as the title implies, is the aftermath of a particularly traumatic case.  Sweet, gentle smut.  Please R&R!  I love reviews and welcome constructive criticism!





	A Crappy Motel Room at Nearly 2:00 AM

The alarm clock on the nightstand reads 1:42 AM as Scully wordlessly adjusts her pelvis, scooting her rear end back an inch so that Mulder can slip inside her body. Slowly, as gently as he can he pushes into her and the only sound in the room is the pitter patter of rain on the window of the second floor Super 8 room and Scully’s whisper-quiet whimper as she is stretched.

The crook of Mulder’s left arm cradles her head as he meets her cervix and then stills. She’s trying to adjust to his size; he can tell from the way she tenses and from the involuntary fluttery spasms her muscles are making around him.

No words are exchanged, and none have been since before they retired for the night, over four hours ago. They went to sleep in the same bed for mutual comfort after a particularly jarring case that they had never in a million years expected to end in tragedy. 24-year-old mother-of-two. Six months pregnant with triplets. Kidnapped. Jumped out of her captor’s car on the busy interstate and was run over by a dump truck. At least half of the local police department and multiple witnesses are likely to seek therapy. 

Despite the trauma, neither of them had the intention of waking up in the middle of the night and doing this. They had picked at some takeout pizza, taken turns showering, and gone to bed after a fierce hug during which they both bit back tears. That was all. 

It was barely five minutes ago that they were jolted awake by a crack of thunder loud enough to shake the room, and had found that they had drifted closer together in their sleep, with Scully playing the little spoon to Mulder’s big. Scully was in the fetal position and could feel Mulder’s boxer-clad erection touching her rear end. 

Rather than shying away from her partner, Scully had tiredly reached behind her and felt around for Mulder’s hand. She found it on the mattress in the small space between them and took it in her own, squeezing it. Then she wriggled a bit and managed to remove her underpants without sitting up from where she lay on her left side. Mulder’s boxers followed and soon both of the undergarments had been pushed to the foot of the bed, where they joined the socks that Mulder had tugged off with his toes a few hours prior.

There had been almost no foreplay, and not a single word was uttered; Scully had reached behind her and tentatively touched the head of Mulder’s cock with her fingertips, unintentionally smearing the bead of precum that had gathered there. Mulder had reached under the sheets and located her labia; he parted it, gently running his middle finger up and down the delicate pink slit. It was smooth and soft and only slightly moist, so he dipped his finger inside her just far enough to find the accumulating slipperiness, which he transferred to her opening and then to her clit.

He’s moving now, slow, gentle strokes, and Scully reaches under the covers to find his right hand again, which is resting on her hip. She grips his middle finger in her fist and squeezes it.

After several minutes he pulls his finger out of her grasp. She’s reluctant to release it but settles when he reaches forward and brushes the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and running the backs of his fingers along her freckled cheek.

She’s hot and tight around him; he can feel every ridge of her muscled canal. Likewise she can feel every vein of his generous cock; the large flared head scrapes against her swollen walls with each withdrawal, and she decides that the sensation is akin to someone gently pinching her insides.

Scully becomes restless, then, and Mulder, somehow knowing what she wants, pulls out long enough for her to turn over onto her right side so they’re face-to-face in the darkness. Somewhat restricted by the blankets that still rest on top of them, she lifts her left leg enough for Mulder to slip his right one in between. She cuddles into him as he penetrates her again. This second entry is more comfortable for her, as his full length is now lubricated and the angle is more natural given the slight upward curve of his penis.

She looks into his eyes for just a second and when he resumes his slow, gentle movements she buries her face in his chest.

Two muscular arms encircle her and he rubs her back soothingly with his right hand as he moves his cock in and out of her body. Slowly. Gently. At the moment they have all the time in the world.

Scully wraps her arms around her best friend’s neck and cums sooner than she expected to, her body stiffening and relaxing, stiffening and relaxing, in time to her internal contractions. She keeps her head in his chest the entire time and stays quiet save for the one barely-audible, quivering moan that she exhales into his white t-shirt.

He’d stilled his movements as he felt her contractions begin and had ridden them out with her, protectively cupping the back of her head with his hand. He feels the toes of her foot curling against his calf. He waits a minute after the last aftershock to resume his thrusts, going even slower than before because Scully’s muscles haven’t fully relaxed.

When he cums he’s just as subtle; he makes one slightly firmer thrust into her and then stills, a quiet, strangled moan escaping his lips and into her hair. Scully feels warmth inside of her and a heightened sense of fullness and begins to spasm around him again. She fists her hands into the back of his shirt, caught slightly off-guard by her surprise second orgasm that had no preamble. Despite being in the midst of his own orgasm, Mulder instinctively holds her tighter to his chest, rubbing her back and whispering soothing nonsense to her as her nether regions milk him dry.

They recover and remain like that, side-by-side, locked in an embrace, neither saying a word. Scully snuggles further into Mulder's chest and breathes softly into his collarbone. They both ignore his softening cock, allowing it to remain inside her until it slips out on its own. 

Thick cum leaks from her the moment it does, oozing slowly down her leg and onto the sheets. Scully’s medical degree taps on her head and tells her that she should get up, clean herself, and that both of them should pee to stave off any UTIs, but she doesn’t want to leave the protective cocoon of her best friend’s arms. They have to be up by six anyway, so they stay put and within minutes they’ve fallen back asleep.


End file.
